I Don't Want You to Leave Me
by kuroshitsuji-squiffy
Summary: Ciel seeks comfort from Sebastian during a storm.


**so this is just a cute fluffy thing haha**

 **I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. If I did, there would be way more fluff :-)**

Thunder crashed and lightening flashed fiercely outside the Phantomhive manor. Wind howled ferociously and branches scraped the windows.

Lying in bed and clutching the blankets tightly was Ciel Phantomhive; earl and family head, detective and owner of the Funtom company, the child squeezed his eyes shut only for them to fly open again at the next boom of thunder.

Tears gathering in his eyes, he blinked, determined not to cry. But as lightening lit the room up, he shot under the covers and lay there, trembling. It was on nights like this that he remembered everything. Nights like this when he felt most vulnerable and scared.

He just wanted Sebastian, but his pride wouldn't let him go to find the butler. He could summon him, but it would shatter his pride even more if the butler arrived to see Ciel cowering under his sheets.

Unable to take it anymore, Ciel meekly left his bed and pulled open his bedroom door. Whimpering as he found himself in the dark corridor, he put his head down and fearfully went to find Sebastian.

He couldn't find the damn butler anywhere and now he was so deep into the mansion; he didn't even know which direction to go to get back to his bedroom, partly because he couldn't see a thing and partly because panic was taking over him.

"Young Master?"

Ciel jumped about three feet into the air, leaping backwards at the same time- straight into Sebastian. The impact sent him forwards into the floor.

He sniffled, lying there feebly on his stomach. Sebastian crouched down in concern. "My lord, are you all right?"

Ciel nodded his head furiously, placing a hand on Sebastian's thigh to push himself off the ground. He stood in front of the butler, sniffing and staring at the floor.

"May I ask why you were wandering about at this time of night?" asked Sebastian sternly.

Ciel opened his mouth to answer, but at that moment thunder roared overhead and lightening flashed in the window. Ciel flung himself on the butler, grabbing his tailcoat and burying his face in the man's shirt.

"Oh dear," said Sebastian soothingly, placing his hand on the back of the child's head. This comforted Ciel, who leaned into the touch. "I'd better take you back to bed, my lord."

"Don't be angry with me," pleaded Ciel.

Sebastian was astonished. "Why would I be angry?"

"B-because I left my room at night."

Sebastian smiled. "It's all right, young master- you came to find me, didn't you?"

Ciel hesitated, then nodded.

Sebastian's smile grew, unable to resist the adorable child. He placed his hands under Ciel's arms and lifted him up with ease, supporting his bottom with one arm and wrapping the other around his young charge protectively.

"Is the storm troubling you?" he asked quietly.

"I don't like it," whispered Ciel.

Sebastian nodded understandingly and rocked Ciel slightly as he walked, to calm him. It seemed to work, as the boy's breathing evened out slightly and he relaxed in the butler's arms.

He walked swiftly to the bedroom and as he was leaning down to put Ciel in bed, the child gripped his shirt tighter and refused to let go.

"Master, you need to let go," said Sebastian gently.

"I don't want you to leave me," grumbled Ciel.

"I won't, I promise. Just let go, please."

Ciel did as he was told and was placed into his bed. He turned his melting blue eyes on the butler. "Please get into the bed too, Sebastian…I'm scared…" Astonished at the order, Sebastian removed his shoes and tailcoat and got into the bed with him.

Ciel breathed out deeply in relief. With Sebastian beside him, it was amazing how much safer he felt. He smiled, as he knew that anything that tried to hurt him now, Sebastian could and would deal with.

However, Sebastian couldn't remove the boy's fear completely and as the next boom of thunder sounded, Ciel whimpered and moved closer to Sebastian. With the next strike of lightening, the butler found the child almost on top of him, face buried into his chest, entire body trembling.

Sebastian chuckled and Ciel lifted his head to glare at him. "It's not funny."

"Of course not, master," murmured Sebastian comfortingly, shifting Ciel so he was lying next to him. The earl wrapped his arms round Sebastian's arm and clung on, pressing as close to the butler's larger body as possible.

Sebastian put one arm around Ciel's waist, cuddling him close. He stroked the child's hair with the other hand, as he knew this comforted Ciel.

Gently pulling the child's head closer, Sebastian bent his own head down so his mouth was practically touching Ciel's ear. "Close your eyes," he whispered.

Ciel made a small noise of protest at being told what to do, moving his head away. Sebastian's lips followed and he still felt the butler's warm breath at his ear. "Young master, you need your sleep. Please close your eyes…I'll be right here, I'm not leaving. You're safe."

Ciel closed his eyes. Sebastian was pleased to feel the little child relax in his arms. It was his responsibility to keep the young earl safe and happy, no one else's. If Ciel was unhappy, Sebastian was unhappy.

A few minutes later, however, such a huge clap of thunder rang out that it even startled Sebastian, although the butler didn't show it. Ciel, on the other hand, jerked up like he had been electrocuted, eyes snapping open immediately.

He launched himself at Sebastian again, grabbing the butler's shirt and hiding his face in his shoulder, tears cascading down his cheeks as he sobbed loudly.

Sebastian instantly wrapped his arms around the child, hugging him reassuringly and making loud shushing noises in his ear. "Calm down, young master…"

Ciel continued to cry as he clung onto his butler. Sebastian murmured soothing sounds as he held the crying child; eventually, the crying was reduced to sniffles and an ashamed Ciel wiped his face on Sebastian's shirt.

"The storm has passed, young master," said Sebastian. "You should try and get some sleep."

"Don't leave me," mumbled Ciel, snuggling into the demon's side and holding his arm.

' _My little master is rather cute, sometimes_ ,' thought Sebastian. Out loud, he said, "of course I won't. I'm right here, my young lord."

Contented, Ciel closed his eyes and drifted off into a happy sleep, breathing in the demon's scent.

When the child went limp and the grip on his arm relaxed, Sebastian relaxed too. He glanced down at his master and felt protective; he looked so tiny and weak, lying there asleep. The butler placed his arm around Ciel, his hand on the child's side, and fell into an alert, temporary sleep as he cuddled his little master.

After all, if anyone so much as breathed near Ciel, he would wake up instantly.


End file.
